Bad boy and love
by Lullaby'sats
Summary: Bella jeune fille de tout juste seize ans en terminal est, bien malgré elle, l'objet de l'amour du chef du groupe de bad boy de son lycée, Edward Cullen. Mais que faire lorsque cette attraction ne vous apporte que des ennuis? Drogues et cie. Tous Humains.


**Prologue**

**POV Bella**

Je me présente Isabella Marie Swan, mais appelez moi Bella. Je suis une fille banale, physique banale, style vestimentaire banale, intelligence moyenne, malgré le fait que j'ai sauté deux classes. Je viens d'avoir seize ans et j'entre en terminal au lycée « St Jude » à Phoenix. Vous connaissez tous les systèmes de clan du lycée ? Dans n'importe quels lycées vous avez des groupes de gothiques, punks, émo, pom pom girls, sportifs, musiciens, intellos et les redoutables et respecté rebelles ou délinquant. Je suppose que si je devais être classé je serais intello. Je suis mignonne quand même, petite 1m63, brune avec de lourdes boucles, de grands yeux chocolats bordés de longs cils noirs, assez mince bien que j'ai une poitrine généreuse. J'assume totalement le fait d'aimer les livres. Ils sont ma passion. J'écoute aussi bien le classique que le rock mais évite le rap.

Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Angéla elle est très jolie et pourrait être considérée elle aussi comme une intello. Une belle personne de dix sept ans mince avec de beaux cheveux noirs. Elle m'a toujours soutenue et est toujours là pour moi.

Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'à « St Jude » il ya des règles selon le groupe au quel vous appartenez. Tous les « clans » doivent impérativement respecter les rebelles. Interdiction de leurs parler ouvertement, et même de les regarder dans les yeux sous peine de devoir utiliser une chirurgie reconstructrice intégrale. Croyez-moi, j'ai vue une personne se faire taper par eux et ce n'était pas joli-joli. Tandis que les rebelles n'ont rien à respecter, pas même les professeurs.

Bon je vais rapidement présenter le groupe qui nous fait tant trembler. Ils sont quatre adolescent, ils passent leurs temps à boire, fumer ou se drogué. Le petit dernier est James Giganget il a dix-sept ans et est le plus jeune du groupe un beau garçon blond. Ensuite « la brute » Emmett McCarty, un garçon inquiétant de pratiquement deux mètre âgé de dix-huit ans. « Le cerveau » ou Jasper Whithlock très mignon et très secret, dix-neuf ans. Et enfin le chef du groupe un magnifique garçon appelé Edward Cullen, vingt ans grand, musclé, froid et totalement terrifiant. Je ne peux pas supporter sa présence il me terrifie.

Bref aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je suis stressé à un point inimaginable. J'espère qu'Alice sera là. Alice Brandon est une fille adorable que j'adore. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi et me traite comme sa petite sœur. Elle est toujours pleine d'énergie et sa passion pour la mode atteint des sommets. Elle est ridiculement petite mais parfois elle m'inquiète sérieusement.

Je prie juste pour ne pas avoir à supporter les pom pom girls, à par Rosalie Hale la plus belle femme du monde et la seule fille intelligente de son groupe, je les déteste toutes. Mais Rosalie est réellement une deuxième sœur pour moi elle me surprotège même un peu trop parfois. Mais on s'adore.

Jessica, Lauren, Tanya et Irina sont les seules dont je me méfie réellement. Elles sont manipulatrice, bête et méchantes de vrais pétasses siliconées. La haine qu'elles me vouent m'est incompréhensible, je ne leur est jamais rien fait. Irina est la sœur de Tanya elle-même capitaine des pom pom. Les deux autres sont chiens de garde je suppose.

J'arrive sur le parking du lycée sur ma moto, seul élément qui détonne réellement avec mon image d'intello. Je porte un jean grunge, des bottes en cuir noir avec de petits talons un T-shirt noir simple avec ma veste en cuir cintrée. Je descends prudemment et me dirige vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir dans quelle salle je dois aller. Super je commence les cours en mathématiques matière que je ne supporte pas. Je me débrouille pourtant plutôt bien mais les équations et tout ça ce n'est pas mon truc. Enfin je me dirige tout de même vers la salle 203 ou « salle de l'enfer ». Je m'installe à une table à l'avant dernier rang contre la fenêtre. Heureusement personne n'a la « merveilleuse » idée de venir s'installer à côté de moi. Le cours commence je prends en note mais mon esprit divague au-delà de ces murs.

Je repense à Charlie, mon père, qui est décédé il y a maintenant trois ans. Ma mère vient juste de se remarier à Phil. Phil est joueur de baseball de second ordre, il part donc souvent en voyage et depuis peu ma mère l'accompagne tandis que je reste à la maison.

Je suis déjà impatiente de finir cette journée.

**####################Commentaire personnel###################**

**Je sais que le prologue est un peu ennuyant mais vu que l'on démarre très fort avec le premier chapitre je pense que ça vaut mieux. Sinon je pense qu'il y aura plus de chapitre du point de vue d'Edward que de Bella.**


End file.
